Embaraz ¿Que?
by Edna Black
Summary: Porque las cosas siempre dan mil vueltas hasta ser normales. ¿Desde cuando llevar el hijo de tu enemigo es normal?


**E****mm… ¿Que?**

Para Hermione Granger su vida era lo bastante intensa, o por lo menos lo había sido. En ese momento casi todas esas experiencias parecían empequeñecer. Con los ojos vidriosos recorrió el lugar, estaba en su propio baño, El baño del apartamento que sus padres le habían regalado.

-**mis padres**- recordó abriendo a penas los ojos, mientras fruncía los labios en reprobación hacia ella misma-** ¿Cómo me pudo suceder esto a mi?**

Pregunto a la nada, recostando la cabeza en la pared, y cerrando los ojos.

- **a la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger, una de las mentes brillantes del mundo mágico**- agrego con voz ahogada mientras apretaba los puños.

El timbre sonó, ella dio un brinco y se golpeo la cabeza sin querer, abrió los ojos paulatinamente horrorizada contemplando su situación: se encontraba sentada sobre la almohadilla que cubría /adornando/ el inodoro, con las piernas abiertas completamente y destruyéndose a si misma. Y frente a ella, frente a ella… no, era demasiado; la causa era… Si no fuera por…

El timbre sonó por segunda vez, Hermione se levanto como pudo y pateo con rabia una cesta con docenas de… pruebas de embarazo. Trago en seco, viéndolas ahora regadas por todo el baño y con la odiosa línea en verde, ninguna estaba en rojo, ninguna.

Se irguió respirando fuerte, mirándolas con odio –como si lo pudieran sentir- y salio de allí golpeando la puerta; Se desarrugo la mini falda verde que llevaba y se aplaco el cabello. Abrió la puerta despacio, con miedo a que alguien pudiera ver en su rostro el reflejo de su "pequeño" secreto y allí estaba –miércoles- su mejor amiga

Ginevra Weasley entro dándole un beso en la mejilla y empujándola un poco para entrar

-**Uff! Estoy cansadísima, el ascinser** _/ascensor, Gin/_ **no servia, y son demasiadas escaleras!! Por cierto ¿Me prestarías tu baño?**

La castaña había cerrado la puerta y se había recostado sobre esta, puso los ojos como platos y con una risita nerviosa le comento

-**eh… Gin**- su mente no parecía pensar ¿eso no es lo que hacen las mentes?- **Hola!**

Ginny frunció el seño y se llevo las manos a la cintura

-**Herm, yo ya te salude, no me trates como si fuera una grosera, Además tu fuiste la que tardo milenios en abrir la puerta**- le dijo como si nada en ligero tono acusador pero con una sonrisilla.

-**OH!** – contesto en un hilillo de voz a duras penas, mientras seguía pensando en algo- **no yo… es que mi baño esta dañado**

_/si que genial, no pude encontrar una excusa mas mediocre/_

Llego hasta ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y dibujaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro

**-¿Porque no vamos a pedirle el baño al vecino?**

Ginny la miro unos instantes mas y relajo el ceño poco a poco

-**Herm tanto drama por un baño sucio**- sonrió con sinceridad mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- **yo solo quiero refrescarme lavándome la cara, ya sabes con agua, jabón y un espejo grande para retocarme**.

Le guiño un ojo con cariño y se encamino hacia el baño, Hermione corrió hasta alcanzarla y se puso de espaldas a la puerta del baño incapacitando la entrada.

-**No! Definitivamente es un desastre**- el corazón le latía a mil por hora- **no me puedo permitir que lo veas así.**

-**Hermione Granger ¿Qué carajos me estas ocultando?** - la pelirroja uso el mismo tono de voz de su madre y Hermione se intimido un poco.

**-yo?... nadaa…**

Ginny dio otras de esas risitas tontas y la trato de apartar

-**pensé que tal vez tenías a un hombre aquí**- con desenfado puso su mano derecha en la puerta y la empujo a medias, esta se abrió un poco

-**NO**!- gritó la castaña cerrándola con fuerza

- **¿Por qué no?** - pregunto Ginny curiosa- **me ocultas algo, Granger; Mi mejor amiga?**

-**No imites a Malfoy-** le refuto tratando de desviar la conversación, pero al sentir como la pelirroja escrutaba en ella agrego- **no me gusta que vean mi baño sucio**

-**no me mientas**- digo Ginny y las esperanzas de salvarse de la situación murieron- **eres pésima mintiendo…**

Hermione se mordió el labio, y vio como su amiga empujaba la puerta de nuevo, pero como ella tenia la mano en el picaporte esta no cedió. Ginny empujo con más fuerza y la castaña evito de nuevo que se abriera. Respiro paciente y empujo con las dos manos, cedió un poco y Hermione la cerro de nuevo. Forcejearon un poco mas con la puerta, hasta que Ginny saco su varita y en un hechizo no verbal la puerta salio despedida, Hermione se tambaleo pero ya estaba hecho.

-**Dios**- murmuro cansada.

Se recostó en el marco mientras veía como Ginny entraba en el baño mirando a todos lados. Ginny por su parte se encontró con varios cositos rectangulares de plástico blanco con dos casillitas extrañas, Tomo uno y se lo acerco observando en un lado **si** y el otro **no**

Había una delgada línea justo debajo del si encerrada en un circulito.

Ajam, si a algo pero a que ¿a alguna enfermedad venérea?; busco el lugar donde vendrían esas cosas, al encontrarla la tomo y leyó Prueba de Embarazo. 78 de seguridad Se agarro del lavamanos nerviosa, sentándose en el inodoro como minutos antes lo había hecho la propietaria de las pruebas. Miro de nuevo el cosito rectangular enfocándolo bien, observo el monto más que estaban desperdigados en el suelo y se agacho mirando de cerca varios. Todos y cada uno de ellos daban positivo, de distintas formas de distintos colores… _/¿Cómo era posible? Herm no tenia novio desde hace mas de un año que había terminado con su hermano Ronald y que ella supiera no había tenido algo con nadie mas/_

-**Hermione….?** - susurro esperando una explicación.

La aludida asintió en silencio y empezó:

-**no recuerdo nada, Ginny. Creo que fue en la fiesta del ministerio.**

**--**

Draco camino cansado hasta su oficina miro con evidente fastidio a la secretaria que a pesar de tener una buenos pechos, tenia una voz chillona y melosa que jamás le habían permitido verla como mujer.

Pestañeo varias veces en un patético intento de coqueteo, Draco solo frunció los labios y se reprimió para no despedirla allí mismo, seria la 3ª de la semana y lo despedirían por eso. La chica antes de salir fijos sus ojos en Blaise y pelándole los dientes como si fuera un propaganda de esas _cuelgate_ o eso había oído. Salio trastabillando al no ver por donde caminaba.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, como siguiera así la despediría en media hora, ya había soportado de ese olor nauseabundo que imitaba la Vainilla. El buen olor que tenia la Vainilla se veía opacada solo por que lo usara esa loca

-**no todos pueden comprar tan bueno perfumes como tu, Draky**- le dijo Blaise mirándolo arrogante y adivinando sus pensamientos- **Ven, acompáñame al departamento de Criaturas Mágicas me dijeron que conseguiría exportar mi Dragón para el jardín, parece que hay una loca que si cumple la normas pero con seducirla un poco lo conseguiré**

-**Como me vuelvas a decir ¨ Draky ¨ te voy a romper esa bocaza**

-**Há como se nota que no has tenido acción desde algún tiempo, ¿verdad Draky?** - agrego levantándose justo antes de que un rayo rojo diera con la silla donde estaba sentado- **Mis reflejos tan impecables como siempre… OH Draky eres un amargado**

Termino de rematar Blaise imitando la voz de la secretaria.

-**Vaya Blaise veo que tantos años con Pansy te han llevado a una similitud extraordinaria** -suspiro con cara de fingido idiota y continuo- **_"Lo que hace el amore y la verdadera compenetracion"_** - le dijo mordazmente besando cada palabra, la reacción de su compañero no se hizo de rogar. Frunció el seño profundamente y lo miro con odio.

-**Cállate, Malfoy**

- **¿No eras tu el que quería jugar?**

Blaise se paro, buscando ignorar el comentario, agrego en voz baja y con notable rencor:

-** ¿vienes o que?**

-**Me muero por fastidiar a Granger**- susurro imperceptiblemente y sus ojos brillaron fugazmente

- **¿Granger?** - Blaise lo miro desconcertado- **¿es el hueso duro de roer que me dijeron?**

-**Puede ser, esa sangre sucia se da una importancia que no tiene**

-**Ha como si aun creyeras en eso de las sangres, Draky**

-**hay Blaisi ella es LA sangre sucia**- imito el mismo tono de voz melosa pero arrastrando las palabras

Blaise rió y se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola

-**no importa tendré que hacer el esfuerzo si quiero ese Dragón en mi casa**- añadió pensativo.

- **no creo que sea un esfuerzo**- le dijo Draco a media voz, recordando lo bien formadas que era ahora Granger.

-**eeww me la puedo imaginar con los cabello llenos de ramitas, y usando esas faldas monjas, con una camisa de alguna tela tropical por donde se puede ver que no tiene nada de pechonalidad, ewww**- repitió Blaise sin escuchar el comentario de su compañero

Draco se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado y sonrió pensando en lo divertido que seria ver a Blaise descubrir que nada era así.

Se coloco el saco y salio de detrás de su escritorio, colocándoselo con un gesto elegante. Alcanzo al moreno y salieron juntos. Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

.oO00Oo.

**Menta y Vainilla**

Ginny acompañaba a Hermione en el ascensor llegaban tarde las dos pero les daba igual, cuando llegas al cargo que la castaña tenia ya eres dueña de tu propio horario. Ginny había ido decidida a ver a Malfoy y tratar de respaldar su historia, las dos subieron al ascensor atestado de gente y la mayoría se bajo en el primer piso. La pelirroja no dejaba de hablar por lo cual era imposible oír lo que decía la bruja de cada piso (n/a: tengo lala de buscar eso xDD) pero cuando llegaban al segundo una bandada de memorandos con forma de pajarillos de papel de todos los colores entro desconcentrándolas.

Ginny siguió hablando como si nada, pero a Hermione un extraño olor conocido la lleno provocando que sonriera sin proponérselo, Su amiga la miro extrañada pero a ella también le llego y las llevo a voltear para encontrarse frente a:

_/Dios que bueno esta/_

-**Granger que placer… no todos los días llegas tarde** - le dijo este observándola, no sabia porque pero le molestaba el hecho de que ella hubiera llegado después de el quien sabe porque razones, se acordó de Blaise y volteo a verlo.

Su mirada era ¿Codiciosa? Y tenía la mandíbula desencajada

- **¿Granger?** - pregunto con voz aterciopelada observándola de arriba abajo

Ella los miro a los dos, el otro chico se le hacia conocido pero no lo recordaba

-**si… y tu eres?** - le contesto ella, sintiéndose incomoda ante su mirada.

-**Blaise Zabini**- se presento el, le tendió la mano que Hermione dudo en apretar.

_/sonriéndole con una sonrisa de esas que derriten a cualquiera/_

-**Mira pequeña comadreja**- agrego entonces Draco mirando a Ginny- **¿No deberías estar en casa cocinando para Potty y todos sus hijitos?**

_**-/Malfoy tenia que ser, que horror que pueda ser el padre del bebe de Hermione/**_

**-¿¡QUE!?**

¡Plaf! La pelirroja sintió su mejilla escocer y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Hermione acababa de bajar la mano y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sin la mínima atención de ninguno

- **¿De donde sacas eso, Comadreja?**

Ginny se horrorizo.

- **¿lo dije en voz alta?** - pregunto dudativa, viendo que el cabello castaño de Hermione tapaba su cara, y que el resto estaba completamente rojo. La castaña salio empujando a los dos hombres que tenían la boca abierta, y seca. Y Ginny salio tras ella… dejándolos a ellos en shock.

- **¿Estuviste con Granger** - Dijo Blaise observándolas alejarse aun sin poder creérselo- **que guardadito te lo tenias… pero no te culpo esta... divina.**

Draco puso la mano en el momento en que el ascensor se cerraba y salio detrás de las chicas.

_/si ese olor a Vainilla que carga Granger es el que me perseguía hasta en sueños… WAF!! Por culpa de Granger mi "…" no ha querido funcionar??/_

_/Ginny tenia que venia a abrir la jetota, ahora si que estoy perdida, tengo que desaparecer OMG!!/_

_/UPS! Esto de pensar y hacer otra cosa no me resulta a mi, ahora Hermione querrá matarme y Malfoy se sentirá Dios en estos momentos/_

_/Granger esta mas buena que el pan, como es posible que alguien cambie tanto y el pillin de Draco estuvo con ella, me pregunto si me dejara probar luego de que termine… huí pero si dijeron ¨ bebe ¨ xDD no creo que Draco no sepa usar un gorrito decente/_

Las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Hermione sin querer, porque se tenia que saber tan rápido… ¿es que acaso ella no tendría tiempo de pensar en que hacer antes de que todo el mundo se enterara? Busco con la mirada su oficina, se vio asediada por alguien que solo empujo y continúo caminando hasta encerrarse en su oficina.

-**Hermione, yo lo siento**- escucho la voz quebrada de Ginny que golpeaba a medias la puerta

-**ábreme Granger**

Y lo supo… el estaba ahí, pero ¿Por qué?¿ Acaso el si se acordaba? o solo venia a humillarla por pensar que iba a tener un hijo del "Gran" Draco Malfoy

La puerta se abrió y allí en el umbral estaba solo la imagen del Rubio, busco con la mirada a Ginny pero ni rastro de ella y eso la hizo sentir peor.

-**Explícame**- exigió el rubio

-**no hay nada que explicar Malfoy**- le dijo con voz ahogada mirando el suelo, pero en su mente una idea se prendió, tenia que salir de esa duda y cuanto antes mejor-** O tal vez si… Dime Malfoy que hiciste hace mas de un mes, luego de irte de la fiesta del ministerio?**

Draco Malfoy palideció, hacia tiempo fantaseaba con Granger, y uno de ellos le había parecido muy vivido… Pero no, eso era muy improbable.

-**No lo recuerdo, había bebido mucho**- Respondio de forma parsimoniosa, mirandola.

-**si yo igual**- le dijo Hermione buscando en su mente… tenia que saber, era Ahora o Nunca

-**Bueno era una fiesta muy aburrida**- su voz erizo los vellitos de la nuca de Hermione, y en cambio Malfoy repitió en su mente todo lo sucedido esa noche y si...- ...

Hermione dio un respingo, justo ese tono de voz le había susurrado tantas cosas al oído un mes atrás y ahora frente a el todo parecia venir a su memoria. ¡Si habían estado juntos!

-**yo…-**empezó a decir ella sin saber que decir

-**Si crees correcto me casare contigo- **Dijo Draco luego de un incomodo silencio

Pero que carajos pensaba Malfoy que le podía pedir que se casaran ¿como si fuera una obligación? No, ella no creía en esos matrimonios.

-**no tienes que casarte por un hijo**- le dijo ella segura, con rabia, con los dientes apretados- **ni siquiera tienes que hacerte cargo de nada, en lo que a mi respecta es MI hijo.**

-**No lo hiciste sola**- le replico el, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, sabia que ella diría algo así, pero un Malfoy siempre se responsabilizaba de sus actos- **vendrás a vivir conmigo**- añadió serio- **Ningun Malfoy nace fuera de su casa.**

-**No haré lo que tu quieras**- Dijo furibunda notando el cambio de 360 grados en 5 minutos

-**Lo harás**- sentencio el saliendo de la oficina y vislumbrando a Ginny con los ojos abiertos y sostenida fuertemente por un sorprendido Zabini.

.oO00Oo.

Cuando Hermione Granger se despertó ese día supo que no seria un buen día, no por el simple hecho de que sus zapatillas no estaban a su alcance, ni porque en Londres llovía como si se acercara el fin del mundo, Ni porque el café mañanero le había quemado la lengua, ni por el simple hecho de que había tenido que bañar con agua fría… no, había algo mas en el aire y hasta podía jurar haber visto al Grim dibujado en un hueco de su cuarto. Claro ella no creía en esas cosas, ella era una de las primeras en dar su brazo por jurar que todo tenia una explicación lógica y razonable. Sin embargo ese día le pareció que todo cuadraba perfectamente con sus expectativas de mal día.

Crookshanks no dejaba de maullar a sus pies, restregándose, el pobre ya estaba bastante viejo pero aun así daba tanta o mas lata como en sus años mozos. Había dejado varios pelos en el sofá así que cuando se sentó para ponerse los zapatos se pegaron a la hermosa –y cara- camisa de terciopelo negro. Refunfuño durante un buen rato por la molestia, hasta que vio el reloj muggle de la sala y comprendió que hacia tiempo debía de estar en su lugar de trabajo. Corría como una loca desaforada hasta la chimenea y colocándose la capa sobre la ropa muggle que llevaba, se adentro en esta no sin antes echar un poco de polvos Flu y cuando las llamas se tornaron esmeraldas ella se adentro perdiéndose por ella.

Llego cuando ya no había gente, en el ministerio eso era casi imposible, siempre estaba llena y ella tropezaba con decenas de personas antes de poder llegar a su oficina sana y salva, el portero la miro sin prestarle demasiada atención y ella corrió un poco mas hasta el ascensor que se cerraba en ese momento. Puso la mano justo a tiempo para parar la puerta y entro sin mirar a nadie.

_Hum… hoy tengo visita al ministerio muggle, Uff! Si ese nuevo ministro fuera razonable, nunca he visto a alguien mas cabeza dura - _Se acomodo en el lugar quitándose la túnica sin prestar mayor atención- _Las leyes son para la protección de su propia gente y el muy tarado hace como si solo les trajera problemas -_ Estaba empezando a sentir calor y no entendía muy bien porque- ¿_El ascensor este se esta moviendo? _-Miro a la puerta como si esta le fuera a responder, sintió un leve traqueteo- _Si… aunque_ _un poco lento, bah!¿ En que estaba? Ah si necesito revisar otra ves el artículo 42 no creo muy conveniente que menores de edad puedan usar libremente sus poderes mágicos… Aun cuando esten bajo vigilancia paterna, aun recuerdo con mucha lastima sobre la hermana de Dumbledore, claro la mayoría de las personas creerían que se trata… por Merlín que calor tan infernal! ¿No sera culpa del embarazo... uff todo ese rollo hormonal! Uy que voy a hacer con las toneladas de trabajo y aun aguantarme las ordenes de Malfoy... _- Un golpe seco- _creo que esto no se ha movido nada desde que me monte, a ver quien me puede decir lo contrario, nada por aquí y por aquí _- Sonríe un poco- _Aquí hay alguien… creo que debo decir hola antes de preguntar pero que demonios! ¿Malfoy?_

_- _**¿Malfoy?** - Abrio los ojos como platos

**/Que mala suerte la mia/-**Pensó la castaña sintiendo la garganta seca al verse taladrada por ese par de ojos grises.


End file.
